Rien n'a d'importance
by Brown Midnight
Summary: Sasame Fûma vie une vie des plus banales. Et elle aime ça. Elle aime sa petite vie bien rangée et sans histoires. Alors, quand ces amis, Ino, Sakura, Hinata et Tenten se mettent à vivre des choses horribles, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que les regarder. Impuissante. Car elle ne connait pas la douleur. Jusqu'au jour elle la rencontre enfin, cette terrible compagne. La souffrance
1. Chapter 1

Rien n'a d'importance

Il ne fait pas toujours beau, à Chiryu. C'est une ville, quoi. Une ville comme il y en a des millions ssur cette Terre énorme, avec de grosses tours, des petites boutiques, des embouteillages et des gens, des tas et des tas de gens.

Ces gens sont comme il y en a tant d'autre sur cette Terre gigentesque, c'est à dire qu'il y en a des interessants et d'autre moins. Certain sont plein d'espoir et de rêves, d'autre sont malheureux comme les pierres, et puis c'est tout. C'est comme ça.

C'est la vie.

Moi aussi, je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Je ne suis qu'une ado en fait. Comme toutes les autres. Avec ses rêves et ses espoirs, ses craintes et ses doutes, ses goûts et ses envies.

Je suis Sasame Fûma.

J'ai seize ans. J'ai de beau cheveux. Très longs, épais et souple, il font ma fierté. Malheureusement, je suis rousse, et, pour certain, sa gache tout. J'ai les yeux gris, et les sourcils toujours froncés, selon mon cousin. J'ai un teint halé, et une silhouette mince et athlétique.

Je fais de la dance depuis toute petite. Mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je n'ai aucune grâce et je suis maladroite, c'est pour palier à cela que mes parents m'ont trainé de force vers ces cours de dance que j'évite le plus souvent possible. Mais je ne suis pas désobéissante, alors, j'y vais quand même souvent, parce que je ne suis pas une rebelle, ni une fille indépendante. Je suis juste une ado qui fait ce que ses parents lui disent de faire.

Je n'ai pas de bonne notes. En fait je suis la dernière de ma classe, et je suis passé en première de justesse. Mais je m'applique, et les professeurs m'encouragent parce qu'ils le voient, que je fais des efforts.

Je ne fume pas, ne boit pas, ne sort pas tard le soir, mange cinq fruits et légumes par jours et n'ai pas de troubles du sommeil. Mes parents m'aiment et je les aime aussi. Mon cousin, Arashi, est presque un frère pour moi. J'avais quelques copines au collège. Mais là, je vais au lycée. Je ne sais pas si ce sera pareil. J'espère. J'aime ma petite vie bien rangée.


	2. Chapter 2

Il y a longtemps...

Petite, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très timide. C'était il y longtemps. Très longtemps.

J'étais une petite fille pleine d'énergie. Je courrais, sautais, criais et je jouais plus avec les garçons qu'avec les filles, parce qu'eux faisaient des choses bien plus drôle que de jouer à la marelle. J'avais un groupe d'amis, je rentrais chez moi avec eux et on faisait la course sur le chemin. Le week-end, j'allais voir mon cousin Arashi, et je jouais avec lui au monopoly lorsqu'il pleuvait, et au ballon lorsqu'il faisait beau.

L'amitié est une chose facile quand on est enfant. Il suffit de trouver que quelqu'un a l'air gentil pour aller lui parler. Et voilà. On a un nouveau copain à chercher quand on joue à cache cache. Mais, sa change au fil du temps. On n'a plus le droit de dire à quelqu'un «comment tu t'appelles ?» sans une bonne raison. On n'a plus le droit de dire quoi que se soit à qui que se soit sans une bonne raison. Alors, on ne dit rien. On attend que les événements de la vie nous mettent sur le même chemin. Moi, je n'ai vu personne sur mon chemin. Alors, je suis restée toute seule.

Au collège, je n'avais strictement aucun ami. En plus, les filles et les garçons ne se mélangeaient plus. Du coup, je suis restés là, à attendre bêtement que quelqu'un vienne me parler. Mais personne ne l'a fait. A force de solitude, je suis devenue transparente. Timide, silencieuse, je passais mes journée à ne rien faire, et mes week-end seule, car mon cousin Arashi est allé à Tokyo chercher un travail, lui qui n'a jamais eu de bonnes notes. J'en suis devenue fade, insipide, abominablement banale. Finalement, je suis devenue celle que l'on intègre dans un groupe le temps d'une journée parce qu'elle est seule et qu'on la prend en pitié.

Ça ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi serais-je malheureuse ? Les gens auxquels je parle sont amusants. C'est mieux que de se retrouver avec un groupe de compagnons du début jusqu'à la fin. De plus, l'amitié est assez vaine. Les gens finissent toujours par partir et s'oublier, comme mon cousin qui ne vient presque plus me voir et qui ne me téléphone plus. On a beau faire tous les efforts du monde, cela ne sert à rien. Les chemins se séparent toujours.

Oh, je ne suis pas pessimiste. Juste réaliste.

Petite, je n'avais pas de difficultés à l'école. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Je n'arrive plus à suivre. Je rame, même si mes professeurs m'encouragent et que mes parents me payent des cours du soir.

J'ai cru qu'au moins, mes difficultés scolaires encourageraient mes parents à me laisser quitter la danse pour réserver mes samedi aux révisions. Mais non. Ils veulent que je continu, parce que je pourrais devenir danseuse si je rate mes études. Moi, danseuse. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de plus stupide.

Moi qui étais une petite fille heureuse.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

Il pleuvait ce jour là

De toute ma courte vie, je n'ai eu que peu de personnes que je jugeais importantes. Il y avait mes parents, Fubuki et Akira Fûma. Et mon cousin Arashi.

Pour mes parents, ils comptent toujours, bien sur. Et Arashi aussi, même s'il a disparut. Il est allé à Tokyo. Il n'était pas doué à l'école. Il a arrêté très tôt, et il est allé chercher un travail à la capitale. Il ne vient que très rarement nous rendre visite. Ce n'est plus pareil. C'est comme si ce lien qui nous unissait avait été usé par le temps, qu'il existait toujours, mais menaçait sans cesse de se briser. Pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas reçu sa visite. Il n'était pas revenu à la maison.

Le jour de la rentré était arrivé à une vitesse ahurissante. Il pleuvait ce jour là.

J'allais au lycée Konoha. Pas très prestigieux, ni mauvais non plus, juste un lycée dans lequel j'espérais retrouver ma place d'élève en difficulté mais faisant des efforts, sans amis fixes, mais agréable à tout le monde.

Je me levais donc, légèrement irritée par le bruit strident de mon réveil. Je l'éteignit et ouvris mes yeux gonflés de sommeil. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant, pensant à la fin de l'automne, au retour du printemps, du travail qu'il faudrait fournir, de la chaleur et de la fatigue. Mais le cycle des saisons suivait celui de ma vie, ou plutôt, ma vie suivait le cour des saisons. Légèrement déprimée en hiver, joyeuse au printemps, vive en été, fatiguée en automne, c'était toujours la même chose. Le printemps était revenu, ou du moins, sera là dans peu de temps, et je serais de nouveau joyeuse. C'était comme ça et cela le serait toujours. Sa me plaisait.

Mon réflexe, le matin, c'est d'aller regarder par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. C'était la première chose que j'avais remarqué. De la pluie, le jour de la rentrée. En avril. Une pluie de printemps qui mouillait les cerisiers encore en fleur longeant la rue. C'était jolie, mais embêtant : mes livres seraient trempés.

Je n'ai pas fait d'efforts pour le premier jour. J'ai juste mis un tee-shirt vert pâle et un jean, avec un blouson noir. J'ai coiffé mes longs cheveux roux, et je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère croyait en les vertus du premier repas, par conséquent, elle se levait toujours avant moi pour être certaine que sa fille unique prenait bien un déjeuner copieux. Des œufs brouillés et une tartine de beurre et de confiture, ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus de fruit m'attendait sur la table, pendant que ma mère faisait fonctionner le grill-pain.

Elle avait de beaux yeux verts, que je n'avais pas eu la chance d'hériter. Mais j'avais ses cheveux roux si soyeux, et j'en prenais soin, comme un trésor qu'elle m'aurait offert. Elle était très mince et tombait facilement malade, et mon père restait à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette. Nous faisions tous deux attention à ce qu'elle ne se démène pas trop, mais elle était perfectionniste, et ne supportait pas que sa maison soit en désordre ou que sa fille boive du jus de mauvaise qualité. Elle pressait les oranges elle même chaque matins. Ma mère me bichonnait tellement, que j'en avait honte.

J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner rapidement, remercié ma mère, et je suis sortie. Mon père venait tous juste de sortir la voiture du parking au bas de la rue. C'était lui qui m'emmenait.

Au contraire de maman, mon père était un petit homme rond et joufflu. J'avais ces yeux bruns et sombres, presque noirs, et son nez droit. Mes relations avec lui n'était ni bonnes ni mauvaises, c'était juste mon père, et moi, j'étais sa fille. Il me déposait à l'école avant d'aller travailler à la banque, demandait si ma journée c'était bien passée au dîner, m'emmenait sortir en promenade avec maman quand je le souhaitais, et me donnait mon argent de poche chaque semaine.

Il me déposa devant le lycée, et, avant de descendre, il me dit gentiment :

Fais de ton mieux, Sasame.

Bien sur, papa ! Répondis-je.

Le lycée était grand, mais banal. C'était un grand et gros bâtiment, entouré d'une immense cours de récréation, et je savais qu'un grand gymnase était là-bas, derrière le lycée, ainsi que le stade. Des élèves se sautaient dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver après les vacances, d'autres fumaient, stressés par leur premier jour. Moi, je ne fumais pas et je n'avais personne à retrouver. Alors, j'allais silencieusement derrière le lycée, m'asseoir su les gradins mouillés du stade, afin d'entendre le discours de bienvenu du directeur. Je pensais que je serais seule, mais je ne l'étais pas. Le pire, c'est que je connaissais les quatre filles assises sur les gradins.

La première était une fille très petite de taille, aux longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Fins et détachés, lui tombant sur les épaules, ils volaient au grès du vent, encadrant son visage de poupée pâle et fragile. Ses grands yeux blancs ne regardaient que ses bottes noires. Elle portait une petite robe noire également, légère, élégante et chère. Elle écoutait et souriait.

C'était Hinata Hyuga.

La seconde était très différente. Elle avait des cheveux anormalement roses, épais et courts, et deux mèches encadraient son grand front. Elle avait le teint blanc et rose, et deux magnifiques yeux verts. Habillée d'une robe de saison rouge toute simple et de sandales noires, elle parlait fort et riait souvent.

C'était Sakura Haruno.

La troisième avait une silhouette parfaite et la mettait en valeur grâce à un débardeur violet et une mini-jupe en jean bleue délavée. Ses longs cheveux blonds platines étaient reliés en queue de chevale, mis à part une grande mèche qu'elle gardait sur son front et qui glissait constamment sur son œil droit, bleu turquoise au regard rieur. Elle parlait avec de grands gestes et riait aussi.

C'était Ino Yamanaka.

La dernière, assise au bout de la rangé, était grande et mince, athlétique. Elle portait des macarons sur sa tête ronde, et une frange de cheveux bruns clairs. Ses grands yeux chocolat pétillaient de malice. Son teint halé contrastait avec ses joues très roses. Elle portait un jogging et un sweat-shirt assortis, d'un rouge sombre, et tenait un parapluie noire en main, essayant vainement de les protéger toutes les quatre. Elle faisait des commentaires en souriant.

C'était Tenten Ame.

Ces quatre filles étaient dans mon collège. Hinata, Sakura et Ino étaient dans la même classe que moi l'année dernière, et m'avaient parfois invitée à prendre place à leur côtés, au self. Mais Tenten était d'un an notre aînée, elle avait donc déjà quitté le collège lorsque je fit la connaissance de ses amies.

Je pensais bien que je les verrais, que je leur parlerais, et, au fond, cela m'agaçais. Je ne voulais pas vraiment les revoir, car elles étaient si liées que j'avais sans cesse l'impression d'être une étrangère avec elles. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Mais Ino me fit un signe de la main. Je ne pouvais pas me défiler.

J'ai gravit les marches qui nous séparaient et je suis restée près d'elles, debout, leur disant simplement «salut». Ça ne convenait pas à Ino Yamanaka, qui m'attrapa le poignet et me força presque à m'asseoir près d'une Hyuga aux joues roses. Le contacte avec l'acier mouillé des gradins me fit frissonner. La pluie avait diminué. C'était des gouttes plus que de la pluie, mais cela ne dérangeait aucune d'entre nous.

Aloooooors ?

Ino Yamanaka chantonnait plus qu'elle ne parlait, et elle disait souvent «Aloooooors ?» comme une horrible commère... Ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs.

Tes vacances se sont bien passées, Sasame-chan ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Je me demandais depuis quand nous étions devenu suffisamment proches pour qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle me regardait comme si elle voulait vraiment une réponse.

Avais-je passé de bonnes vacances ? Non, je n'avais pas vu Arashi.

Euh... Oui, dis-je d'un ton peu convainquant.

Bah, ce n'est qu'un mois, de toutes façons, dit alors Tenten Ame, comme si elle avait compris que mon oui signifiait non. Les vrais vacances sont pour l'été !

En Europe, l'année scolaire commence en septembre, et finit avec le début des vacances d'été, nous informa Sakura Haruno.

Je me demande si c'est mieux, déclara son amie au macarons, qui semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

Oh, oui ! S'exclama Ino. Comme ça, on peut passer l'été sur la plage à draguer sans penser au devoirs de vacances !

Bah, les profs sont cool, ici, ils ne donnent pas beaucoup de devoirs pendant l'été, rassura Tenten Ame.

Tu sais, Sasame-chan, me dit Ino Yamanaka sur le ton de la confidence, Tenten nous a dit que les profs étaient tous plus ou moins barges, ici, mais les mecs sont tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Je m'en fichais totalement, mais cela semblait être un sujet cruciale pour Yamanaka, et je fis donc semblant de m'y intéresser.

Il y aura Sasuke, de toutes façons, et il suffit pour faire rêver toutes les filles du lycée, pas vrai, Hinata ? Lança la pipelette à la petite muette à mes côtés.

C'est... vrai que Uchiwa-san est... très impressionnant mais...

Impressionnant ? C'est une insulte, Hinata ! Sasuke est un canon ! Répliqua la blonde. Et puis, je sais ce que tu veux ajouter : Naruto est dix fois mieux !

Ce... Ce n'est pas...

Mais, oui, chérie, mais oui !

Bien sur, Yamanaka avait touché juste. Les joues rouge d'Hinata ainsi que son bégaiement accentué en étaient la preuve.

Pour ma part, je n'avais pas d'avis sur la question. Sasuke Uchiwa était un jeune homme grand et pâle, au cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux sombres. En fait, il était assez quelconque, mais avait ce «truc» que l'on appelle du charme. Une aura tel que l'on ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas l'être. Arrogant et insolent au plus au point, il était tout l'opposé de son ami Naruto. Lui était blond au yeux azure, avait le teint halé, et souriait constamment. Lui, il n'en avait pas, du charme, mais avait du charisme, ce qui était différent, mais tout aussi efficace. Les comparer, c'était comme comparer le jour et la nuit. Oh, et puis, les garçons étaient pour moi, ce qu'ils étaient déjà lorsque j'étais enfant : des bons partenaires de jeux. Rien de plus.

Toi, tu as tes deux choux : Choji et Shikamaru, lui rappela Sakura Haruno.

Oh, pitié, ne me rappelle pas leur absence. C'est horrible sans eux ! Se peignit immédiatement Yamanaka. Pourquoi ils sont allé dans ce lycée de Suna ?

Parce que Shikamaru est un génie, et Choji un bosseur. Si tu en avais fait autant, fit remarquer Haruno, tu serais avec eux.

Oui, mais loin de vous ! Rappela son amie.

C'est vrai, aquiessa la brune au macaron, on a de la chance que tu sois flemmarde.

Bah, Sakura aussi, aurait put y aller !

Bah, tant mieux. On est toutes ensemble, et on est quatre en première année, et toi, Tenten, en deuxième année.

- Quatre ? Demandais-je, mi-surprise, mi-effrayée.

Oui ! Hinata, Sakura, toi et moi, sa fait quatre ! S'exclama Ino Yamanaka, joyeuse.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été kidnappé par cette blonde exubérante. Qu'elle me forçait à faire partie de sa vie, que j'en ai envie ou pas. Et puis... Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas envie ? C'était simple. J'aimais vraiment ma vie. Je ne voulais pas me lier d'amitié avec ces filles. Encore, si elles étaient intéressantes. Mais non. Elles n'étaient que des stéréotypes de filles. Ino était la blonde superficielle, Sakura, la fille au sale caractère, Hinata, la petite timide, et Tenten, le garçon manqué. Pourquoi devrais-je passer mon année, peut-être même mon lycée entier, enchaînée à ces quatre là, obligée de leur parler, les écouter raconter leur petits malheurs et leurs blessures de cœurs, les réconforter et les encourager comme une maman. Je pensais simplement à une chose : être une bonne élève pour rendre mes parents fières de moi. Pour cela, pas besoin d'amis. C'était même déconseillé. Je ne voulais pourtant pas blesser les quatre filles, qui étaient gentilles après tout. La solution était simple : je leur sourirais et m'enfuirais dès que possible.

Je ne savais pas encore qu'on n'échappe pas à Ino Yamanaka.

La proviseur du lycée était une grande et belle femme du nom de Tsunade. Elle nous parla d'une voix forte et claire des efforts que nous devrions fournir, du sérieux que nos professeurs attendent de nous et du respect que nous leur devions. Je savais déjà toutes ces choses, j'en profitais alors pour regarder autour de moi. Les gradins étaient plein d'élèves de première, deuxième et dernière année. Sakura Haruno avait bien vite été entourée de Naruto Uzumaki, qui lui sauta littéralement au cou, et du fameux Sasuke Uchiwa, qui s'assit sans mot dire, tandis qu'Ino, Tenten et Sakura le dévoraient des yeux, comme des adolescantes de quinze ans qu'elles étaient. Hinata, elle, jetait de petits regards en coin à Uzumaki, qui lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la fille au cheveux roses. Un triangle amoureux. Tiens. Cela semblait intéressant.

Tenten Ame, elle, avait retrouvé ses deux amis d'enfance, Lee Rock et Neji Hyuga. Le premier était un garçon excentrique, portant une coupe au bol affreuse et des vêtements hauts en couleurs -un tee-shirt vert forêt et un jogging orange- mais il avait deux grands yeux noirs et ronds au regard bon, et une jolie bouche en forme de M, qui offrait un sourire aussi éclatant que Uzumaki. Le second était, à son opposé, un beau jeune homme au longs cheveux noirs de jais, encadrant un visage pâle et bien dessiné. Il avait les mêmes yeux blancs qu'Hinata, et pour cause, ils étaient cousins. Beau, il l'était, mais différemment d'Uchiwa. Hyuga était froid et calme, Uchiwa était insolant et colérique. L'un était neige, glace, l'autre était un volcan sur le point d'exploser.

Enfin, Hinata fut envahie par la présence de Kiba Inuzuka, qui n'était autre que mon voisin. Brun au cheveux sans cesse ébouriffés, il avait deux tatouages en forme de triangles rouges renversés, un sur chacune de ses joues rondes. Ces yeux noirs regardaient les autres et semblaient les examiner. J'étais assise à ses côtés en mathématiques l'année passée.

Au milieux de tout cela, Ino marmonnait qu'elle était seule sans ces deux choux, et Hinata lui dit que Shino Aburame aussi lui manquait.

On forma les classes, je priais pour ne pas être dans celle de Yamanaka, afin de pouvoir gentiment m'éloigner d'elle. Ma prière ne fut pas entendue, je me retrouvais avec Ino, Sakura et Hinata. La blonde hurla de joie, crie que tout le monde entendit. Certain élèves sourirent, les profs soupirèrent : un élève heureux de la répartition des classes serait un élève difficile à contenir. Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient dans une autre classe, Tenten, Neji et Lee dans une troisième.

Notre professeur principal, Anko Mitarashi, une femme jeune et pleine d'énergie, mais, selon Tenten Ame, sadique comme peu osaient l'être, nous accueillit dans une salle spacieuse où je me retrouvais assise près d'Hinata. Ce fut lorsqu'Anko-sensei nous distribua les emplois du temps, que j'entendis le faible murmure de la Hyuga dans le brouhaha des autres élèves, découvrant que nous nous lèverions tôt le samedi.

Ne fais pas attention aux apparences... chuchota-t-elle, Ino-san est très gentille et moins superficielle qu'il n'y paraît.

Oh...

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors, je me suis contentée de sourire. Ce fut lorsqu'Anko-sensei nous donna la liste des affaires qui nous seraient nécessaires qu'une réponse me vint à l'esprit.

Elle est très sociable.

Oh, oui ! Et elle t'a adopté. Elle est très... fidèle. Elle garde contacte avec ses amis du jardin d'enfant. Sakura-san en faisait partie.

Mauvais signe. Cette fille s'était trouvée par hasard sur le chemin de ma vie, et n'en sortirait plus. Pas tant que je ne la bousculerais pas. Et je ne voulais pas la pousser hors de mon existence. Quelque chose me disait que, finalement, je pourrais m'amuser à leurs côtés.

Nos livres sur les bras, nous sommes sorties ensemble, parlant de nos vacances déjà si loin et de nos impressions sur nos enseignant. Nous n'avions pas attendu Tenten ni les garçons, le poids de nos livres nous encombrant trop. Nous les verrions le lendemain, avait dit Sakura. Mon bus arriva. J'espérais pouvoir m'y reposer, mais avant de partir, Ino me demanda mon numéro de téléphone. Celui-ci vibra tout le long du trajet, bombardé de SMS amicaux.

C'en était finit de ma vie calme et bien rangée.

J'étais à présent amie avec Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga et Tenten Ame.


	4. Chapter 4

L'été approchait alors à grands pas

Cela faisait un mois que je connaissais Ino, Sakura , Hinata et Tenten. J'avais appris à les connaître.

Ino était sans doute l'une des personne les plus extravagante que je n'ai jamais connu. Elle m'apprit que sa mère était morte d'un cancer lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Les temps qui suivirent ce deuil furent bien sombre pour la petite Ino, mais, si elle n'avait ni frère, ni sœur, elle avait un père qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde, même s'il avait bien du mal à la comprendre. Il lui avait offert toute l'affection dont elle avait besoin, et cela lui avait permis de se relever. Elle tenait elle-même la boutique de fleuriste de sa défunte mère, avec l'aide de deux personnes : Tsunami, une douce femme qui travaillait à temps plein, et Karin, une jeune femme d'un an son aînée, qui travaillait à temps partielle pour payer ses études au lycée Suna. Malgré le fait qu'elle était débrouillarde, Ino était superficielle, s'intéressait à la mode et aux magazine people exagérément. Elle prenait soin de son physique parfait, ne se maquillait que très peu car son teint sublime n'avait pas besoin de crème et ses lèvres avaient une couleur plus adorable que n'importe quel bâton de rouge. Elle devait faire du sport, pour conserver la ligne, et avait donc choisit le jogging. Elle était têtue comme une mule, était franche comme personne, mais elle s'excusait sincèrement lorsqu'elle blessait quelqu'un. Généreuse, elle faisait partie d'une association qui venait en aide au personnes âgés et les aidait à sortir de leur isolement. Elle s'intéressait, bien sur, aux garçons, mais, loin de draguer, elle était de celles, si rares, qui tombent éperdument amoureuse... trois fois par mois. J'avais pu voir de mes propres yeux la façon dont Ino aimait.

Le deuxième jour de cours, on rencontra notre professeur de maths, M. Kakashi Hatake. Jeune et beau, charismatique et très étrange, il lisait des romans érotiques pendant que nous faisions nos exercices. Ses cheveux étaient teint d'un gris étrange qui lui seyait à merveille. Ses yeux noirs traduisaient sans cesse un ennuie profond, néanmoins, il arrivait qu'un sourire vienne égayer son visage, lui donnant l'aire plus jeune et plus charmant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était marié, et sa femme Shizune, une jolie petite brune, était enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, le premier commençant tout juste à marcher. Nous le savions parce qu'Ino l'avait épier jour et nuit pendant une semaine.

Elle avait soupiré, les yeux dans le vague, pendant la pause déjeuner. Hinata, bien sur, lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, car Ino ne soupirait que lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Les filles... dit-elle en nous regardant les yeux baignés de larmes. Je crois... je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Oh, non ! S'écrièrent-elles toutes.

Je ne l'avais pas compris sur le champs, mais j'eus le loisir de voir ce qu'était une Ino amoureuse, car elle s'asseyait à mes côtés en maths, matière enseignée par son nouvel amour. Elle passait tout d'abord l'heure entière à fixer notre sensei une flamme brûlant dans ses yeux bleus. Puis, dès que Kakashi-sensei posait les yeux sur elle, ma voisine de table détournait les siens, les posait sur son cahier... Où elle dessinait des cœurs avec le prénom du prof de maths adoré, entouré de rubans et de colombes grossièrement esquissées.

Elle passa ainsi trois semaines entières à pleurer tout les soirs toutes les larmes de son corps, priant le Ciel pour qu'il la libère de cette histoire d'amour impossible, et soupirant toute la sainte journée en listant toutes les innombrables qualités de Kakashi-sensei, lorsqu'elle ne nous offrait pas un compte-rendu détaillé de ses faits et gestes, ou qu'elle ne rêvait pas simplement à son bien aimé, les yeux dans le vague, sans nous écouter.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois. Sakura me parla de son ex, un dénommé Zaku, qui avait son permis de moto et traînait dans des endroits louches. Je me souvenais vaguement de lui pour l'avoir vu car il passait prendre une Ino ravie à la fin des cours, l'année dernière. Ce que j'ignorais, par contre, c'était qu'il avait croisé Sakura et elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il l'avait carrément agressé lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, un soir de novembre, seule, du moins le pensait elle. Parce qu'après l'avoir rouée de coup entre deux immeubles d'une rue déserte, après lui avoir coupé ses longs cheveux dont elle était si fière, alors même que l'agresseur s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celle d'une Sakura effrayée et à moitié inconsciente, Sasuke était apparut, et, tel un héros sauvant sa belle, il l'avait arraché des griffes de Zaku. Après cette aventure, Ino oublia purement et simplement ce garçon dont elle était folle, et pour cause : le nouveau stagiaire que son père avait invité à dîné était plus que sexy et elle était certaine qu'elle avait sa chance avec lui.

Les histoires de cœurs d'Ino était à la fois fatigantes et distrayantes pour ses amies. D'un certain côté, voir leur blonde préférée aussi différente d'elle même leur brisait le cœur, surtout qu'elle s'amourachait toujours de celui qu'il ne faut pas, mais elles étaient aussi amusantes par moment, et Ino était la première à rire de sa bêtise lorsqu'elle retrouvait ses esprits. C'est ce qu'elle fit, d'ailleurs, sa passion pour notre sensei enfin passée.

Sakura, quant à elle, était amoureuse, encore et toujours du même garçon, Sasuke Uchiwa. Et son meilleur ami, Naruto, était amoureux d'elle. Quant à Uchiwa, lui, il n'aimait personne. C'était donc un triangle amoureux dont chaque angle ne pouvait se détacher des deux autres. Ils se faisaient mutuellement du mal, et s'en accommodaient, car ils ne pouvaient se passer les uns des autres. Ayant grandit ensemble, ils étaient devenu presque dépendants de la présence des autres, à part peut-être Sasuke, qui pouvait sans doute se passer d'eux mais qui ne le faisait pas, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, d'autant plus qu'il se disputait sans cesse avec Naruto et qu'il parlait à peine à Sakura.

Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas sa vie sans eux – ni sans nous. Elle se disait orpheline, et nous étions sa seule famille.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle était née d'un «coup d'un soir», d'une histoire sans lendemain qu'avait vécu sa mère avec un homme rencontré en boite un samedi soir, alors qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans. Ses parents l'avaient forcés à garder son bébé, à assumer ses responsabilités jusqu'au bouts. Aujourd'hui, Mme. Haruno avait trente-quatre ans et reprochait souvent à sa fille de lui avoir gâché sa jeunesse. Elles se disputaient sans cesse, encore et encore, cherchaient et trouvaient toujours une raison de se hurler dessus. Elles ne se supportaient pas, ne s'entendaient plus, et plusieurs fois, Sakura avait tenté de fuguer, en vain, car sa mère la retrouvait toujours pour lui empoisonner l'existence à nouveau. Au fond, ce que la mère reprochait le plus à sa fille, c'était d'avoir les yeux verts de son père, ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré un soir et qui avait disparut de sa vie, lui laissant une fille à élever seule pour seul souvenir.

Tenten avait eu plus de chance, elle. Elle était juste la fille «pas assez douée» de deux parents «exemples de réussite». Les parents Ame étaient scientifique et informaticien de renommée internationale. Leur rêve, bien sur, était de voir leur fille aussi intelligente qu'eux. Oh, leur petite brune était loin d'être bête. Mais elle préférait enchaîner les entraînements de kung-fu avec Gai Maito, et ses leçons de tir à l'arc avec Anko Mitarashi plutôt que de réviser sa physique. Son rêve, qu'elle partageait avec son meilleur ami Lee, était de devenir championne olympique. Rien à voir avec la science et l'informatique. Elle faisait le désespoir de ses parents et supportait avec peine leur remarques désobligeantes qu'ils lui assénaient à longueur de journée.

Toutefois, Sakura et Tenten n'étaient pas les plus à plaindre. Elles, au moins allaient se réfugier chez leurs amies lorsque leurs vies familiales leur pesaient trop. Hinata, elle, n'avait nul part où fuir. Issue d'une famille richissime depuis des décennies, peut-être même des siècles, elle n'avait presque pas le droit de vivre comme elle le souhaitait. Encadrée, pour ne pas dire dirigée, elle ne pensait même pas à se révolter, comme toutes les ados de son âge, car sa prison dorée n'avait pas de porte. Les Hyuga avaient leurs propres règles qu'ils suivaient avec la rigueur des samouraïs se pliant à leur buchido. Ses amies, elle avait eu le droit de les voir car elles avaient toutes trois passé des tests auprès du supérieur hiérarchique direct d'Hinata, soit, papa Hiashi Hyuga.

J'avais, bien entendu, eu droit à ce test, moi aussi. Hiashi était un Hyuga jusqu'au bout, comme Neji, le cousin d'Hinata. Il avait le même regard pénétrant, insondable, qui donnait l'impression d'être passé au rayon X. Il avait aussi les mêmes longs cheveux noirs de jais, le même visage pâle. Il me posa trois questions qu'il avait déjà posés aux trois autres amies d'Hinata, il y a trois ans de cela.

Première question, mesurer l'ambition du sujet :

Que comptes-tu faire plus tard, Sasame ?

Oh, je pense que je vais monter ma propre entreprise de décoration d'intérieur. L'ameublement est une valeur sur, car elle est moins risquée que immobilier, mais tout aussi importante.

C'était faux. Mon nouveau projet (et le premier que j'ai jamais fait) est de tenir la boutique de fleur d'Ino avec elle, après avoir fait des études de je-sais-pas-quoi. Mais le père d'Hinata ne jugerais pas une futur fleuriste assez bien pour sa fille.

Deuxième question, mesurer la position sociale du sujet :

Et tes parents, que font-ils ?

Oh, mon père est responsable éditorial de Chiryu times et ma mère est infirmière à domicile.

Cela, par contre, était vrai. Je savais que cela contenterait Môsieur Hyuga.

Troisième question, calculer le niveau de sérieux du sujet :

J'espère que tu comptes travailler durement et t'appliquer afin de rendre tes parents fières de toi.

Là non plus, je n'avais pas besoin de mentir, mais autant augmenter un maximum mon niveau d'application.

Bien sur ! Je fais du mieux que je peux à l'école et je m'accorde le minimum de loisir. Juste notre sortie du samedi au café Akatsuki, et un livre de temps en temps.

Monsieur Hiashi Hyuga fût satisfait. J'avais le droit de voir Hinata en dehors des cours une fois par semaine.

Notre sortie de la semaine n'était très souvent qu'une virée au café près du lycée, chaque samedi après-midi. Le café, appelé Akatsuki, attirait des jeunes gens tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. Mis à parts le groupe d'habitués étranges et ténébreux, avec leur réputation de voyous dangereux, qu'on appelait, très inventives, «les Akatsuki», il y avait chaque jours quelqu'un de nouveau à découvrir.

La serveuse avait deux ou trois ans de plus que nous. Elle s'appelait Temari et Ino la détestait cordialement, peut-être parce qu'elle ne respectait pas le «devoir des blondes», qui est, selon Ino, d'être toujours joyeuse, cordiale, presque simplette, afin d'apporter un peu plus de bonté en ce bas monde. Elles étaient aussi jolies l'une que l'autre, bien que Temari était d'un type plus exotique, avec son teint brun, ses yeux verts forêt, ses cheveux d'un blond paille et ses formes plus généreuses que celles d'Ino, qui était déjà bien chanceuse à ce niveau là. Nous autres, japonaises, avons toujours été plates.

La serveuse, Temari donc, étudiait à Suna, et elle avait dû passer les tests d'entré deux fois parce que son père voulait absolument qu'elle entre dans ce lycée. Elle était donc en même année que son petit frère, son beau, son magnifique, son sublime petit frère... que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais Ino en parlait, encore et toujours, et c'était sans doute pour ça que son animosité à l'égare de l'autre blonde était partagée : Ino ne parlait à Temari que pour lui demander comment allait son frère Gaara.

Oh, ce n'est pas que Kankuro est moche, hein ! Disait-elle lorsque Temari lui annonçait d'un ton glacial que Gaara allait bien, surtout depuis que la blonde hystérique qu'elle était se trouvait loin de lui.

Mais il est trop vieux et Gaara est tellement plus séduisant ! On sais, Ino, soupirait Sakura. Tu n'oublieras donc jamais cette obsession ? On a l'habitude de tes coups de foudres, mais avec Gaara, on dirait presque...

Le même amour que tu portes à tes stars de cinéma, qu'Hinata porte à ses chanteurs de boys band, et que Tenten porte aux footballeurs.

Les basketteurs aussi sont pas mal, reconnaissait la brune.

C'est comme ça, que j'aime Gaara et pas autrement, assura Ino. Je veux tout savoir sur lui ! Mais il n'a pas de paparazies à ses trousses, donc, je dois faire tout le boulot toute seule, contrairement à vous.

Parfois, les garçons nous rejoignaient.

J'appris à aimer l'attitude joyeuse et imprévisible de Naruto, son enthousiasme communicatif et sa naïveté amusante. Je devins bientôt aussi sensible au charme de Sasuke que les autres filles, car je découvris son côté humain, au moment où il souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à une Hinata rouge comme une pivoine, ou lorsqu'il ébauchait des plans avec Naruto afin de lire les romans de Kakashi-sensei. Je le vis sourire, s'amuser, s'ouvrir. Et cela le rendait encore plus beau, car il semblait humain, mais gardait l'air inaccessible qui faisait son charme.

Je rencontrais aussi les deux protégés d'Ino. Il y avait Choji, un garçon rond et gentil, aux cheveux auburn et aux petits yeux noirs. Il avait pour manie de toujours se battre pour la dernière bouchée ou le fond de verre qu'il tenait à déguster absolument. Généralement, on la lui cédait, sauf Ino, qui était généreuse et radine à la fois, et Naruto, qui aimait manger presque autant que lui. Et puis, il y avait Shikamaru, un fainéant aux cheveux bruns reliés en une queue de cheval mal peigné, aux épaules basses et aux yeux marrons. Il était surdoué et prenait donc tout ce qui l'entourait comme ennuyant et indigne de son intérêt. Paradoxalement, si la complexité du genre humain de l'intéressait pas, il vouait un culte aux nuages qu'il regardait presque tous les jours où il faisait beau, allongé là où il pouvait s'allonger.

Les deux compagnons de Tenten, eux, étaient les plus étonnants selon moi. Lee était un garçon abominablement gentil. Généreux comme c'était peu permis, souriant en toutes circonstances, s'expriment dans un langage fleurie tel un poète chantant des odes à la jeunesse, il était aimé et adoré de tous. Ino me le murmura à l'oreille :

C'est lui qu'il faut appeler en cas de déprime. Il a toujours les mots qu'il faut.

Neji, lui, était un beaux et étrange garçon. Bien loin d'être aussi distant que Sasuke, il était presque sociable, bien qu'il ne parlait jamais de lui et ne s'intéressait que très peu à la vie des autres. Il était néanmoins attentif et prenait soin de ceux qu'il aimait, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. Ino soupçonnait Tenten d'être amoureuse de lui, ce qui était vrai, mais la brunette m'avait défendu de le dire à Ino : elle voudrait jouer les entremetteuse et Tenten voulait laisser les choses se passer d'elles mêmes. De toutes façons, Ino était nulle en Cupidon, car Naruto n'avait toujours pas détourné ses yeux de Sakura pour les poser sur Hinata, malgré tous les efforts de notre blonde préférée.

Ceux qui passaient le moins souvent étaient les amis d'enfance d'Hinata. Kiba, en garçon déluré et original, n'aimait pas le café car les animaux y était interdits. Cette interdiction ne se cantonnait qu'à l'intérieur du café et non pas à la terrasse, où nous passions le plus clair de notre temps, à profiter du Soleil, mais Kiba boycottait. Il feignait de passer par là, en promenant son chien, Akamaru, un gigantesque labrador, lorsqu'il voulait nous parler. Il était amusant et sarcastique, joyeux et pessimiste, prenait la vie comme elle venait tout en la maudissant d'être ainsi. Kiba était était une contradiction à lui tout seul. Shino, lui, était d'un naturel taciturne. Ses lunettes de Soleil étaient perchées sur son nez et remplaçaient les lunettes de vue qu'il mettait pour lire. Mais comme il ne lisait jamais face à moi, je ne vis pas ses yeux. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et s'habillait toujours chaudement car il était anormalement frileux. Il avait la passion de la nature, et plus particulièrement des insectes. Lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, s'était uniquement pour s'extasier devant l'importance de ces petites bêtes dans notre écosystème, et réprimander Naruto car, toujours trop agité, il faisait tomber des bouts de papier sur le sol, ce qui était nocifs pour le recyclage. Sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable, mais il venait peu, car il passait son temps entre les révisions et les différentes associations de protection de la nature auxquelles il participait activement.

Le café littéraire du nom de «nuage rouge» était divisé en deux. La terrasse, où nous restions quand la chaleur était agréable, était entourée de rosiers en fleurs. Le carrelage rouge pâle s'accordait avec les tables et le chaises en fer pourpre et, au centre de chaque table, on trouvait un vase de fleurs de coquelicots. Et, ce qui faisait de ce café une perle, il y avait un distributeur de barbe à papa au goût de fraise. L'intérieur était confortable et kitsch, avec ces vieux fauteuils rouges et noirs, ses tables basses couvertes de vieux magazines, ses murs peints de nuages rouges et ses lumières tamisés. Le bar était tenu par un certain Zabusa, un homme pour le moins étrange, et les fauteuils au fond était toujours occupés par neufs étudiants qui parlaient à demi-mots, tandis que sur les autres étaient assis des jeunes gens et de vieilles personnes, amusées par l'ambiance et excités par la qualité des menus petits-déjeuner à moitié prix. Tel était le lieux où nous aimions nous rencontrer.

Ainsi, nous passions nos samedi. Le reste du temps, nous nous voyons en classe. Là aussi, je m'amusais plus que d'habitude. Sakura et Ino s'asseyaient souvent côte à côte. Elles parlaient pendant toutes l'heure, mais n'avaient pas besoin d'écouter. Sakura compensait par son intelligence prodigieuse et Ino, par le fait d'être assise à côté d'une fille à l'intelligence prodigieuse. Moi, j'étais souvent assise à côté d'Hinata, bien plus calme et studieuse. Étant une Hyuga, elle devait être première de sa classe. Malheureusement, elle arrivait troisième, derrière Sasuke et Sakura. En maths, je me retrouvais au côtés d'Ino, car Sakura voulait avoir plus de la moyenne. La rose était en effet en compétition avec Sasuke, qui avait un jour jugé les maths comme étant «une matière de mecs». Depuis, elle tenait à le battre par tous les moyens. Ino, elle, même après son histoire avec Kakashi-sensei, ne suivait pas vraiment. Elle voulait avoir tous juste la moyenne, car elle n'avait d'ambition. Moi, je travaillais, mais différemment. Parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'amusais vraiment.

Mais cela ne dura pas, car l'été approchait à grands pas.


End file.
